International Music Festival 11
} |abovestyle = background: } |header1 = "Live Your Identity" | image = |label2 = Participants: |data2 = 61 |label3 = Winner: |data3 = |label4 = Semifinal 1: |data4 = 18 April |label5 = Semifinal 2: |data5 = 18 April |label6 = Semifinal 3: |data6 = 18 April |label7 = Grand Final: |data7 = 25 April |label8 = Location: |data8 = Vaduz |label9 = Debuting: |data9 = |label10 = Returning: |data10 = |label12 = Withdrawing: |data12 = |label13 = Timeline: |data13 = ◄10 file:Eurovision Heart.png 12►}} International Music Festival 11, often referred to as IMF #11, is the up-coming 11th edition of International Music Festival. It includes the first International Music Festival in Concert 1, in Düsseldorf, Germany held at the 17 April. Venue The Rheinpark Stadion in Vaduz is the national stadium of Liechtenstein. It plays host to the home matches of the Liechtenstein national football team, and is also the home of Liechtenstein's top football club, FC Vaduz. The stadium was officially opened on 31 July 1998 with a match between FC Vaduz, the Liechtenstein Cup holders at the time, and 1. FC Kaiserslautern, the then Bundesliga champions. 1. FC Kaiserslautern won the match 8-0. It lies on the banks of the River Rhine, just metres from the border with Switzerland. The stadium has a fully seated capacity of 5,873.The stadium has additional standing places giving it a total capacity of 7,584. The building of the stadium cost roughly 19 million CHF. English football club Liverpool played Olympiakos of Greece here in a pre-season friendly back in 2005. Location Vaduz is said to be mentioned in historic 12th-century manuscripts as Farduzes. It is, however, commonly believed to have been founded circa 1322 by the Counts of Werdenberg. In 1322 a mention of the castle is made, which was sacked by the Swiss in 1499 during the Swabian War. The entire town was also destroyed. In the 17th century the Liechtenstein family was seeking a seat in the Imperial diet, the Reichstag. However, since they did not hold any territory that was directly under the Imperial throne, they were unable to meet the primary requirement to qualify. The family yearned for the added power a seat in the Imperial government would bring, and therefore sought to acquire lands that would be Reichsunmittelbar, or held without any feudal personage other than the Holy Roman Emperor himself having rights on the land. After some time, the family was able to arrange the purchase of the minuscule Herrschaft ("Lordship") of Schellenberg and countship of Vaduz (in 1699 and 1712 respectively) from the Hohenems. Tiny Schellenberg and Vaduz possessed exactly the political status required: no feudal lord other than their comital sovereign and the suzerain Emperor. Thereby, on January 23, 1719, after purchase had been duly made, Charles VI, Holy Roman Emperor, decreed Vaduz and Schellenberg were united, and raised to the dignity of Fürstentum (principality) with the name "Liechtenstein" in honour of "his true servant, Anton Florian of Liechtenstein". It is on this date that Liechtenstein became a sovereign member state of the Holy Roman Empire. As a testament to the pure political expediency of the purchases, the Princes of Liechtenstein did not set foot in their new principality for over 120 years. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw Semi-final draw 'Semi-final Draw' The Semifinal draw took place on April 18. All countries except the Big 6 got dividied into 8 pots. 'Running Order' Participants 'Returning artists' Confirmed participants 'Semifinals' 'Semi-Final 1' and vote in this Semifinal. 'Semi-Final 2' and vote in this Semifinal. 'Semi-Final 3' and vote in this Semifinal. 'Final' Voting and spokespersons Scoreboards 'First semi-final' 'Second semi-final' 'Third semi-final' 'Grand Final' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final.